A Ride With Epona
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Link and Zelda are leaving on Epona for the day. Link has plans for them and Autumn in Hyrule is the perfect time for a ride. R&R! Enjoy! Very brief only 2-3 chapters. Rated M for a reason!
1. In the Zora's Domain

A Ride With Epona

I own nothing related to The Legend of Zelda

A note: This is the first Zelda fic I have written. I hope you enjoy it! I'm writing it for a friend of mine who has been begging or weeks me to write a Link/Zelda fic. There is plenty of suggestive material in chapter 2 (and a bit in this chapter) so please don't be reading if you aren't part of a mature audience!

Hyrule was a majestic place during the Autumn months. The trees swirled with colors of bright red, sunset orange, squash yellow and nutmeg brown. It was truly a spectacular sight throughout the land. Today, was one of those beautiful fall days in Hyrule. The country was at peace and the people were jubilant. It was early morning and a strong and well rested Link was preparing his beautiful horse Epona for a ride. He would first be taking her to Hyrule castle where the beautiful Princess Zelda awaited him. After all, he was her lover and what better would make the day than riding off into the Autum air with his beloved Princess? It was hard to believe that Link was 20 years old now and eventually destined to marry into the royal family. Link abandoned his hero green color that he so typically wore for a simple white tunic and brown pants today. He made certain he had everything for the days' events ahead: carrots and apples for Epona, a change of clothes, his travel pouch, a canteen of water and of course, rupees; the accepted currency throughout the land of Hyrule and its neighboring territories.

Link bridled Epona and mounted her to leave. The pair slowly trotted through the trees, there was no reason to rush her on a day like this. Link could feel the autumn wind in his sandy blonde hair. He was so excited for the day ahead. In the palace, a simply clad Zelda made certain she had her bag ready for her day out with link. She was in her room with the window open. Zelda was anticipating the day to come. She didn't know what link had in store all she knew is that she needed a change of clothes and it would be her first time on Epona. It was strange, she had been with Link for over a year and yet she had never ridden Epona with or without him before. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her long brunette hair. The castle was quiet today, the guards had little to do and Zelda was alone to herself in her chamber. She liked it that way, days she knew it would be just her and Link. Days when she could be in her room and fantasize about him…the things they did together…and of the things they did after dark but she would never speak out loud to anyone. Sometimes Zelda caught herself drifting off in thought to the point where she would have to snap back to remember what she was doing in the first place. Right now was one of those moments. The sound of horse hoofs startled her.

"Link!" she said to herself. Zelda quickly closed her bedroom window, threw her hairbrush in her bag, picked it up and flew down the stairs. She nearly tripped over the last few steps as she hurried away to the door. Zelda pulled the side door of the palace open and quickly entered the courtyard. From the courtyard Zelda tried to jump high enough to see over the wall to see where Link was approaching. However, she was unsuccessful. Instead she left the courtyard and headed immediately to the main entrance to pull its massive doors wide open. It was a good decision because there was the man she loved, riding up alongside the places moat. Zelda used her strength to shove the massive door closed before carefully crossing over her own makeshift bridge that she made over the moat.

"Link! Link!" she called to him tripping up the bank only to regain her footing once outside the gleaming white palace.

"Zelda!" Link yelled at her waving with one arm and slowing Epona with the other. Zelda's face lit up at the sight of Epona standing still and Link quickly sliding off of her. "Zelda." He said all smiles now that he was face to face with his beautiful princess. It didn't take long for the two of them to end up in one another's arms in a deep and earnest kiss. The two hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks due to official business in the palace of which Zelda had to take part. It was a long overdue kiss.

"I've missed you." Link said to her softly.

"And I you." Zelda answered him reaching her arms tighter around him. "I've been so excited for our day together.

"Here, come meet Epona. She's sweet." Link said taking Zelda's hand towards Epona. Zelda looked at Epona's sweet big black eyes. "Go ahead, pet her. She's very gentle." Link said petting Epona. Zelda carefully lifted her hand to Epona's muzzle. She stroked Epona's nose softly. Epona's ears faced pleasantly forward. Zelda smiled.

"She's nice isn't she?" she asked.

"Of course she's nice. Epona is a very gentle horse. So do you have everything I told you to bring today?" Link asked her taking her in his arms while Zelda petted Epona.

"Yes, I did. Everything is in this bag." She said taking it off her shoulder and handing it to Link.

"Good. Okay, now here's what we're going to do. You're going to mount Epona first and I'm going to get behind you. Go on, you can do it by yourself." Link encouraged her. Zelda had ridden other horses before, but not very often. Still, she was confident though Epona was bigger than other horses she had ridden. Zelda took hold of Epona's bridle and tried to throw her leg over Epona's back but she was unsuccessful simply because Epona was too large a horse. Zelda laughed. "Come on! Help throw me on her!" Zelda asked of Link. Link willingly swooped her off the ground so that she could get her leg over Epona's back. Zelda laughed and petted Epona again. Link mounted Epona behind Zelda and reached around her to take Epona's reigns.

"So why am I in the front?" Zelda asked as Link turned Epona away from the palace.

"So I can do this…" Link said putting his arms around Zelda and burying his lips into her neck. Zelda wasn't going to deny for a minute that she loved it when he did that.

"Hold on because we're going to speed up." Link told Zelda holding on to Epona's reigns with one arm and Zelda with the other.

"So where are we going today that I needed to bring extra clothes?" Zelda asked as Epona gained speed.

"You'll see soon enough." Link reassured her. Epona had now reached her peek speed and now the three of them were traveling across the autumn-swept land. They rode far from the palace following the river's path. They would ride for a couple hours before reaching their destination.

"Link, we're following the Zora River are we going to Lake Hylia?" Zelda asked.

"You'll see, just wait until we get to our destination. The path that followed the river grew narrower and so Link slowed Epona's pace down. Zora's River was beautiful and the falling leaves made continuous ripples in the water as the wind blew them from the trees before they came to rest in the river. The farther upriver they traveled the deeper into the Zora's Domain they entered. Instead of turning Epona toward Lake Hylia as Zelda had thought they would do, Link continued to follow the river with Epona until they reached a seemingly unnoticeable path that led into the mountainous range that surrounded Zora's Domain.

"Okay, there are very few that know where this path leads. One of the Zoras showed me this path a few years ago. It leads into the mountains but I'm not going to tell you what it leads to but I know you'll like it. Zelda turned and smiled at Link before kissing his neck.

"You do know me well." Zelda said rather dreamily. Link led Epona slowly up the narrowing path. The higher up they traveled the cooler the autumn air became. A soft breeze began to move. Zelda could hear a faint roar in the distance but she didn't yet question their destination. The farther up the mountainside they traveled the louder the roar became. "Link? Is that…..do I hear a waterfall?" Zelda asked her voice a little louder due to the roaring noise. The air around grew cooler faster. Link could feel Zelda's skin react to the cool air. He slipped his hand over her eyes.

"We're almost there." Link said to her softly before kissing her neck. After only a short distance Zelda felt Epona come to a halt and could now hear the loud roar of what had to be a waterfall. Link pulled his hand from Zelda's eyes. She gasped.

"Oooh! Oh Link….this is beautiful!" Zelda said grabbing his hands and pulling his arms around her. What she saw before her was tumbling water that fell into a lagoon below. Water lilies grew among the banks.

"I knew you would like it. I think it's beautiful here." Link said resting his head on Zelda's shoulder.

"Come on, let's give Epona a rest." Link said sliding off Epona and putting his arms around Zelda to pull her body into him. Of course, he wouldn't release her before kissing her first. He let her go and led Epona to a nearby tree where he tied her reigns to a branch. "Here, you want to feed Epona?" Link asked Zelda handing her an apple without giving her much of a choice.

"You know I can't believe the zoras showed you this beautiful place. It's just picture perfect." Zelda said petting Epona as she ate at the apple. "Hey, would you hand me…" Zelda stopped talking as she turned around and noticed Link bare chested before her. She hadn't seen him for two weeks and now here they were in an isolated zora lagoon and him shirtless?! What the hell was he trying to do to her!? She was just staring at him now and she wasn't even certain if her mouth was hanging agape or not. As if it were the first time they had ever been together, Zelda felt her body tingle all over.

"What?" Link said smiling at her and laughing lightly at her. He must have caught her secretly wishing he would throw her down in the mossy earth that surrounded them and have his way with her.

"Oh…uh…nothing." Zelda smiled feeling herself turn red. She knew if a zora would dare catch Zelda in a 'compromising position' there would be hell to pay. This was clearly not the time or the place yet at this point Zelda wanted the man she loved to the point where she could hardly hold herself from him.

"Come on, the water will be cold at first but you'll get used to it." Link said carefully making his way down the hillside bootless preparing to jump into the lagoon below.

"I'm sorry….what?" Zelda asked a bit alarmed that Link wanted her to jump into the cold water with him.

"Come on! You brought a change of clothes, right? This is why I wanted you to bring them. Now come on, take off your dress and jump in!" Link told her. Zelda felt her mouth go dry. She very well knew that what Link meant was take your dress off and just wear your slip into the water but the way she twisted it in her mind was 'take off your dress and everything else and jump in'. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment.

"Tame yourself." She whispered to herself biting her lower lip. She watched Link's now soaking wet body as he glided through the water. Zelda unhooked her dress in the back and fumbled with the zipper until she worked it down. She glanced over at Epona to see that she was now peacefully resting. "So, can I jump in from here? Will I hit any rocks under the water?" Zelda asked walking down the path. Only she didn't get an answer right away. She placed her hand on a tree and looked up only to see Link's eyes all over her. Of course, it was no wonder. You could see everything she had on and then some underneath her paper thin silky slip. He noticed her brunette hair falling untamed around her shoulders and one thin strap of her slip falling off her shoulder revealing her bra underneath. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment with the mist coming up from the water surrounding her.

"Link? Am I going kill myself on any rocks?" Zelda asked again.

"Huh? Oh…OH! No! No, no you're fine to jump in there." Link said snapping out of his trancelike state. "Here, I'll swim over there. I'm going to grab you when you come up after you jump in." He told her not really giving an option in this matter.

"Alright." Zelda answered and without warning plunged from the side of the hillside path into the colder than expected water. As stated, when Zelda came up for air Link had his arms around her. But right now she was squeezing his shoulders with her eyes as wide as plates.

"Oh my god, Link! You didn't say the water was FREEZING!" Zelda shrieked through shaking teeth. Her arms trembled and she was covered in chill bumps. "Oh my god! This air is so cold!" She said laughing yet mortified at the temperature at the same time. Link laughed at her.

"Here…you'll get used to it." Link now had her tightly wrapped in his arms. Zelda responded by holding on to him. Not only because she was freezing but now she could get as close to him as she had wanted to most of the morning.

"Where are you taking me? Oh my god, don't you dare touch my back to that cold rock! Link….are you going to…..oh my god that rock is cold I can tell! Link! LINK!" Zelda was getting nervous as Link took her over to the edge of the waterfall and threatened to lean her back against the rock wall where her feet could touch bottom. Link was just laughing at her reaction to this situation. "No! No! No! No! No. Oh my god…no! That's….eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zelda squealed as Link pressed her back into the cold rock. "Oh my god! That is so damn cold!" Zelda felt cold chills tear through her but she also felt Link's lips on her neck and his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but wonder if he could feel her ice cold nipples shoving through her bra.

"I hope so much that you have a blanket somewhere in that damn bag of yours that you attached to Epona." Zelda said through chattering teeth even though she loved the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Yes, I have a blanket. Don't worry. You can wrap up in when we're on our way to our next destination today. See, I completely planned on you being freezing cold. Because then you have to get that much closer to me." Link told her. Zelda placed a wet hand on his face and kissed him hard. She loved the way he returned the fire in her kiss. Link tightened his arms around her waist. He could feel her hand leave his face and snake its way down his back as her other hand crept up his side to meet it. Link pulled his lips barely away from Zelda and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you." He told her softly. Zelda didn't answer instead Link felt her pull him hard into her kissing him again; her fingers digging into his back. He didn't mind, in fact he welcomed such a response from her. For a moment Link thought about caressing every curve Zelda had but quickly reconsidered as much as he disagreed with himself. He knew that if he dared put his hands anywhere that he wanted to this would escalate to the point where they would both fall out of favor with the zoras should one of them come to the lagoon to fetch water lilies for the kings hall. Finally, Link forced himself to pull himself away from Zelda's warm embrace.

"Come on. We need to go. The afternoon is fading and we're expected in Goron City tonight." Link told Zelda smiling as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the cool water to the other side of the lagoon.


	2. Goron City: By Nightfall

"Are you ready?" Link asked Zelda as she sat before him on Epona bundled up in a fleece blanket. Her hair was wet as was Link's and the approaching evening air would certainly be felt through their wet locks. Link put one arm around the bundled up Zelda.

"Yes, I'm all set." Zelda's eyes sparkled when she said it. "Did you say we're going to Goron City?" she asked sneaking her hand out of the blanket only to interlace her fingers with Link's.

"We are. Tonight is their festival of harvest. They celebrate…actually I don't know what they celebrate. I just know Darunia insisted I make an appearance. "Are you hungry?" Link asked Zelda as they traveled through the woods to reach it's clearing.

"I'm hungry, yes." Zelda answered.

"Good, Darunia will be pleased. The gorons will have so much food at this celebration it's almost criminal." Link explained to her. Zelda could feel herself still chilled spite the fact that she was bundled up from the cool air. Epona broke through the woods and reached the clearing before them. As the land changed from hilly wooded terrain to more barren, rocky and mountainous terrain Link knew that Goron City was close. The next hour they traveled went by quickly. The sun was setting on them as Epona slowed to a steady walk into the mountains that surrounded them.

"I didn't think you had spoken with Darunia or any of the other gorons lately?" Zelda asked.

"No, I really haven't. Darunia told me about the festival at the beginning of this month and I haven't talked to him since." Link explained. As they approached Goron City nightfall had engulfed the land. The twinkle of the city's fires that lit the city at night could be seen in the distance. As Epona climbed higher into the mountains the wind began to pick up.

"Wow, I didn't realize the city was so vast." Zelda said admiring the beautiful Goron City.

"Darbus and Gor Coron had a lot to do with building the city I think. They had a lot of help from the people of Kakariko. Ever since their alliance both cities have prospered…at least that's what Darunia stated when I last had a meeting with him." Link explained.

"The gorons don't venture out much do they? You never see them in Hyrule amongst the people." Zelda said.

"They do keep to themselves." Link told her. Link had stopped Epona and quickly slid off of her. "Do you want to wait here or come with me? Darbus is expecting us and I'm going to go tell him we're hill so I can put Epona in the stable for the night." Link explained.

"For the night?" Zelda questioned.

"Oh! Yes…." Link had forgotten to tell her one important factor. He turned around to face Zelda and put his arms around her hips. "I…forgot to tell you…" He motioned for her to lean her ear towards him. Zelda leaned down and Link put his hand on her neck. "We're staying here tonight." He whispered to her. Link pulled his arms away from her and raised his eyebrows at her before turning to leave and tell Darbus he and Zelda had arrived. Zelda just let him walk away because she was speechless over the fact that she would be staying in Goron City for the night. She was so excited and surprised right now that she could hardly stand it. As he walked away from her, she could feel her mouth hanging open from the news and she could feel her face getting hot. Her mind raced right now at the thought of spending the night in the arms of the man she loved. But wait, she was a guest in Goron City and there was no way she could end this night hotter than the….Zelda snapped out of the trance she was beginning to sink into when she was startled by a loud voice.

"PRINCESS! ZELDA! DEAR PRINCESS! WELCOME TO GORON CITY! PLEASE, COME! COME PRINCESS! CELEBRATE WITH US!" A very jovial Darbus welcomed her to the city seemingly thrilled with her presence. Zelda smiled all over as the cold night air blew through her still damp hair.

"Link! My brother! I will personally take your horse to the stable and send your bags to your quarters for the night. You and Princess Zelda please follow the path down until you find the banquet hall. You won't miss it! There's too much celebrating to miss! I will join you in a few moments. Zelda reluctantly gave up her blanket and silently reached into her bag on the back of Epona before giving it up to Darbus. She took out a small item that appeared to be a compact and slipped it into the pocket of her pants. It was strange that Zelda would wear baggy lightweight pants in public, let alone on a cool day. But she had no idea she would end up here. Her long tunic top didn't help much either, it only hid all her delicate curves.

"Thank you Darbus." Link said to him before taking Zelda's hand in his and taking her down the winding path. "So, you were surprised weren't you?" Link asked her smiling all over.

"Um…that's putting it mildly!" Zelda said laughing.

"Good…I wanted it to be a surprise." Link told her tugging on her hand and pulling her closer to him. Zelda smiled.

"You know…you're not the only one who's full of surprises." Zelda said her voice a bit on the hushed side. Link smirked at her a bit.

"Oh?" he said to her. The look on Zelda's face was priceless since she knew she had one up on Link right now.

"But….you won't find out what my surprise is until tomorrow." Zelda said her face close enough to Link so that he could feel her breath on his neck. Link looked at her with fire in his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I already can't resist you…and now you've got a hundred thoughts spinning through my head. So, now I'm going to make you get me a plate of food when we get to the banquet hall." Link told her.

"Alright, in that case you have to find us…" Link interrupted her.

"Zelda, I would never make you submit to me like that!" He told her laughing because she actually took him seriously. Zelda smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Yes you would…but… I wouldn't be able to resist because we'd be under the covers…not in the middle of a Goron festival." Zelda laughed mischievously. Link didn't have time to respond, he barely had time to react. They had reached the Banquet hall at the bottom of Goron City and a very excited Darunia had spotted him.

"LINK! MY BROTHER! LINK! LINK I….PRINCESS! PRINCESS ZELDA!" Daruni had swept Link off the ground to great him but then quickly dropped him to bow down to Zelda.

"Darunia, you don't have to…" Darunia quickly interrupted her.

"I AM HONORED! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE MY BROTHER LINK AT THIS GREAT FESTIVAL! BUT PRINCESS ZELDA HERSELF! COME! COME! COME AND EAT!" Darunia quickly grabbed both Link and Zelda aggressively in each arm and lead them to the music, the dancing and the festivities in the middle of Goron City. The hall was ablaze with lit torches and tea candles everywhere. There were Gorons everywhere, on the various tiered floors of the area and of course dancing in the center of the room. The Gorons, thanks to Darunia loved to dance.

"HERE! TAKE A PLATE!" The goron leaders just couldn't help to yell everything they said to Link their self proclaimed 'brother'. Darunia shoved a plate into Link and Zelda's hands.

"TURKEY LEGS! SMOKED TURKEY LEGS! AND HERE! APPLESAUCE! OH! WAIT, YEAST ROLLS YES, YES! AND STEWED GREENS! WE CAN'T FORGET THE SWEET YAMS AND FIGS! CORN! YOU MUST TRY THE CORN! WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! THE CASSEROLE! NOW COME ON, SIT! SIT! SIT! YOU WILL ENJOY THIS FABULOUS FEAST WITH GORON SPICED CIDER!" Darunia laughed his jolly laugh as both Zelda and Link were in a state of shock over the huge plates of food Darunia had piled up. Of course, they were hungry enough to eat it all.

"FELLOW GORONS!" Darunia called to everyone to become silent. The music stopped and every goron turned to face the elder Darunia.

"THE GREAT HEIR TO HYRULE…THE PRINCESS ZELDA WILL NOW TAKE THE FIRST BITE OF OUR FEAST. LET'S SEE WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY…" Neither Link nor Zelda had any clue he would put her on the spot like this. Link shook his yes in agreement and put his hand on her thigh. Zelda picked up the turkey leg and pulled the skin aside. She took a bite of the meat but savored it for a moment and looked at Darunia with wide eyes. She finally swallowed it.

"It's….it's wonderful." She said honestly and candidly smiling at both Darunia and Link.

"IT'S WONDERFUL!!" Darunia repeated and the whole hall erupted in cheers that blocked out all conversation. The music began playing again and the festival resumed. Link leaned over and kissed Zelda's cheek

"I always thought these folks ate…well…rocks and other crude things?" Zelda said to Link. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not when they have something to celebrate." Darunia had sat Link and Zelda in a corner so they could eat without the constant bombardment of celebratory gorons.

"Wow, the cider is amazing!" Link said taking a drink of the spiced concoction. "I wonder what the hell they put in this stuff?" Zelda took a drink of it.

"Hmm…I don't know but I know I'll want some more." They continued to practically inhale their dinner when Darbus joined them in the hall.

"BROTHER, EPONA IS TAKEN CARE OF. SHE IS AT REST. DARUNIA'S DAUGHTER FIONA BRUSHED HER COAT AND FED HER. WE WILL BRIDLE HER UP WHEN YOU'RE READY TO LEAVE THE CITY. YOU'LL FIND YOUR BAGS IN YOUR QUARTERS. MY SON JIBON WILL TAKE YOU THERE LATER." Darbus explained.

"Since when did Darunia have a daughter?" Link wondered.

"SHE'S THREE NOW! MY, SHE'S GROWING UP TO BE A LITTLE LADY!" Darbus said laughing.

"OKAY! I WILL LEAVE YOU TO EAT! I HAVE DANCING TO DO!" And so Darbus left them to take part and the dance in the middle of the floor. Once Link and Zelda had finally finished their meals Zelda reached a hand in her pocket and pulled out the small compact that she had taken from her bag much earlier. She kept her hands close to her body and under the table as she opened the lid to reveal what appeared to be several small light purple colored pills.

"Lean this way." She asked of Link softly. He did as she asked him when he noticed what she was doing. He also pushed the mug of spiced cider toward her. Zelda quickly pulled one of the pills from the compact and put it hastily into her mouth. She slipped the compact away just as quickly. Zelda watched Link with alluring eyes as she washed it down with the last of her cider. He returned her gaze, he need not say a word to her for his eyes said it all. He leaned over her and kissed her cider-soaked lips.

"You want some more cider?" he asked her.

"Absolutely, I would." She told him.

"Okay, I'll get us both some and we'll go join the gorons" Link said getting up from their table. What had she taken? A powerful contraceptive pill developed by a medicine specialist north of the desert mesa. She hadn't ever met him but he had been making this pill for a few years. Link had been traveling there for the past six months to pick it up so it would remain shrouded in secrecy from the Royal Family. Zelda took it because let's be honest; she had become a woman in her own bed with Link and if she ever bore a child out of wedlock….she and Link would be banished from Hyrule for life. On top of that, if anyone…_anyone_ in the Royal Family, in the palace or living near the palace found out she was not the virgin princess that would someday assume the throne to Hyrule…the consequences would be dire. And god if Impa, dear Impa found out Zelda wasn't a virgin princess it would break her heart. The Hylians frowned greatly upon sex out of wedlock. So, the irony now was that two Hylian virgins were no longer virgins spite the age old and strongly uphold belief.

As for the gorons? They could have cared less even if any of them knew about Zelda and Link. They had no bother in the moral customs of the Hylians. Link returned with another mug of cider and handed it over to Zelda. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from their table to join the gorons. Link figured it would be a safe place to sit up against the wall along with some of the other gorons so they wouldn't be trampled by a dancing Darunia and Darbus. Link carefully sat his cider mug down before taking a seat up against the clay wall. He took Zelda's cider and pulled her down onto his lap. No sooner than they settled themselves in here; three little girl gorons ran up to Zelda.

"Princess! Princess Zelda!" They squealed all wanting to hug her at the same time. "Zelda! What's it like to be a princess?" One of the little girls asked with wide eyes. The three of them plopped themselves in front of her waiting to hear a magical story of the royal life.

"Well…you get to go to fancy parties and you get to play dress up every day! You know what else? You get to wear pretty jewelry and if you're a good princess…you may even get your very own horse that you can name yourself!" Zelda said with sparkling eyes. The little girls were awestruck.

"Oh please tell us more!" one of the girls begged. Zelda laughed and took a sip of cider.

"When you're a princess you get to have a huge closet full of beautiful clothes! And you have your very own servant!" Zelda continued. The girls squealed with delight and would have wanted Zelda to keep talking to them had a voice from across the room had not summoned the girls away. It was time for the girls to leave the celebration.

"Aww…we have to go. Bye princess!"

"Yeah, bye Zelda!

"Bye!" They all hugged her again before they had to leave. The three of them waved at her as they ran through the other dancing gorons.

"Oh my god…you are so full of crap!" Link told Zelda leaning forward and draping his arms over her shoulders. Zelda laughed hard.

"What!? That's exactly what they wanted to hear! Didn't you see their little faces and how excited they were?" Zelda said still laughing.

"And I have a unicorn and eat on golden plates and I wear a diamond tiara and oh my god Link's so hot!" Link teased Zelda tickling her. He knew good and well life in the royal family wasn't at all that glamorous. Zelda's laughter was that of a smitten angel. It was priceless and Link loved to hear it.

"LINK! OUR BROTHER! WE'RE SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" the elder goron Gor Amoto greeted Link. Link stood up from behind Zelda to greet him. Gor Amoto already had a large hand on Link's head shaking sandy blonde hair everywhere.

"AND YOU BROUGHT THE PRINCESS! WAIT…IS….IS THE PRINCESS YOURS NOW!?" Gor Amoto tried to say the last part softly but with goron elders that was impossible. Link laughed.

"Well, yes but I can't marry her until her father grants his blessing." Gor Amoto laughed.

"HAVE YOU ENJOYED THE FESTIVAL!?" Gor Amoto asked.

"We have, your food was wonderful and you gorons can party, let's just admit it now." Link told him.

"GOR AMOTO! COME ON! COME DANCE WITH YOUR BROTHERS!" Another goron called to him.

"LINK! MY BROTHER! I MUST GO DANCE! ENJOY!" Gor Amoto left him and Link sat down behind Zelda again pulling Zelda backwards into him.

"Wow, these gorons do love to dance." Zelda said drinking her cider.

"They do, they really do. Just when Link thought no one else would come talk to them for a while a mother goron walked up to him and Zela.

"Princess, princess! Would you hold my baby? I need to take my son outside for some fresh air for a moment.

"Oh…oh, well….sure!" Zelda was caught off guard. She had never held a goron baby. Actually, she had never held a baby at all. She reached her arms out a bit reluctantly to the smiling baby goron.

"Oh thank you princess! I won't be long I promise!" The mother handed over her baby to Zelda. Zelda was holding the baby in front of her letting its little feet hang down. The baby was drooling everywhere and laughing happily.

"Um…Zelda? What are you doing?" Link asked her seeing that Zelda was holding the baby in mid air like she was getting ready to drop a bomb.

"I'm being helpful to a goron mother." Zelda said confidently.

"Zelda….you're holding that baby like it's a sack of garbage. Hold him like a watermelon." Link told her.

"Link…this IS the way I would hold a watermelon." Zelda admitted. Link laughed at her.

"Oh god…this is too funny. Look, it's drooling everywhere." Link said still laughing at her.

"Is it….a boy or a girl?" Zelda wondered.

"I don't know…you really can't tell with most of the goron babies. Zelda, you're really going to have to hold him like a normal baby." Link told her still getting quite a kick out of this.

"What do you mean? Not only do I hold my watermelons like this I would also hold a regular baby like this." Zelda said. Link started laughing at her again.

"Okay, okay…how would you hold a puppy?"

"Oh, well I'd hold him like this…" Zelda paused. "Ooooooh, okay. Yeah, it does look more comfortable this way." Zelda watched the happy goron baby. "Oh god…he just spit all over my hand." Zelda said a bit mortified. Link was still laughing at her.

"Ewww! Now your gross!" Link teased her again. Thankfully, the mother returned with her son soon enough.

"Oh, oh thank you so much! Oh dear, I'm sorry…he spit all over you. Here come with me. I'll show you wear you can wash your hands." The mother instructed Zelda to follow her. At least she was kind enough to notice that her baby had spit all over Zelda. After she had literally washed her hands clean of baby goron spit she returned to Link.

"Okay…that….was hilarious! Oh my god, a baby goron spit all over you AND you hold him like a sack of potatoes!" Link told her taking her in his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"Shut up!" Zelda said laughing at this whole situation.

"I love you Zelda! Link said still making fun of her. The night was still young, but hopefully the gorons wouldn't challenge Zelda to any more daunting tasks.

Okay, I thought this was going to be my last chapter but it looks like this will spill over into another chapter. Please keep reading. Chapter three will divine (in my opinion). I'm confident you will like it!


	3. Goron City: The Fire Light

Just so you know, I originally thought this would be my last chapter but there is going to be a chapter 4.

"PRINCESS! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND THE CITY?" Darbus asked her.

"Oh….certainly, why not?" Zelda said getting up from the ground where she had been sitting with Link most of the night.

"LINK, MY BROTHER! COME WITH US!" Darbus grabbed Zelda by the hand, her hand much smaller than his and lead them both away from the banquet hall. He took them first to his business quarters, his home, the entrance to the Goron mines, he showed her the bomb flower harvest, and took her through the mountain range trails they had made years ago.

"Darbus, I had no idea Goron City was so large." Zelda said.

"IT'S BEEN A WORK IN PROGRESS, PRINCESS! BUT WE ARE PROUD FOR HOW FAR WE HAVE COME." Zelda got a glimpse of the warm firelight that was burning in the open windows of the goron homes. There had to be a hundred fires burni in the windows. The sight was comforting and soft. It looked like fireflies dotting the mountainside.

"THIS SIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS ARE GORON HOMES, OUR PEOPLE LIVE THERE. NOW, THIS SIDE OVER HERE IS WHERE OUR GUESTS STAY. PRINCESS, LOOK TO THE TOP OF OUR GUEST QUARTERS. SEE THE FIRELIGHT AT THE TOP?" Darbus pointed to the highest glowing ember. The air was cool where they were standing as they were in the valley were the marketplace was during the day.

"You mean that one?" Zelda asked pointing in the same direction as Darbus.

"YES, YES THAT'S THE ONE! THAT'S WHERE YOU WILL BE STAYING TONIGHT!" Darbus explained. Zelda felt herself gasp a little bit. Even Link was a little surprised for not even he knew that was where their room was. Zelda felt herself caught up in Darbus's revelation.

"ZELDA! YOU DON'T MIND BEING ON TOP DO YOU?" Darbus asked.

"What!?" Zelda asked rather shocked at the way she understood Darbus's question. She could feel her eyes the size of walnuts.

"THE MOUNTAIN? YOU DON'T MIND BEING AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN, RIGHT?" Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes…I mean no, no it's…it's fine. In fact it must be beautiful up there." Zelda said smiling. Darbus smiled.

"OH, IT IS PRINCESS, IT IS! NOW COME! LET US RETURN TO THE CELEBRATION!" a very happy Darbus said. He lead them back to the banquet hall. Once they returned into the banquet hall they didn't have a chance to barely get through the door when a goron boy ran over to Zelda.

"Princess! Princess Zelda! Will you dance with me?" Zelda smiled at him.

"Of course I will!" She said reaching out to take his little outstretched hand. The little goron boy excitedly pulled Zelda into the crowd.

"COME MY BROTHER! COME DANCE WITH US!" Darbus encouraged Link to dance with the gorons. There were so many gorons that link had no idea where Zelda had ended up. Nonetheless, Link joined Darbus and his wife in celebrating the harvest.

"Thank you for dancing with me Princess! I'm going to keep dancing but you can stop now.

"You're very sweet!" Zelda hugged the goron boy and made her way to the back hallway to cool off. For once she was burning up and there was a draft in the back hallway from outside. She fanned her face and wondered if Link was still caught up in the middle of the dancing gorons. She leaned up against the cool wall wondering if any of the other gorons would wonder where she went. After a few minutes she caught sight of Link looking for her. She called out to him in hopes he would hear her. Fortunately he did and Zelda motioned for him to come join her.

"Oh god, that Darunia…what are you doing back here compared to out there it feels a lot better in this hallway." Link said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That's why I came back to this hallway, my god with all those gorons in the middle of the floor dancing like maniacs the temperature rises at least 15 degrees!" Zelda said still cooling off. Link put his hands up against the wall on either side of Zelda's face.

"It's okay, I can make out with you back here." Link told her. Zelda thought he was kidding but was convinced otherwise when she felt his tender lips on hers. He kissed her briefly at first but then Link felt Zelda's tongue against his. Zelda put her arms around his waist and forced the weight of his body up against her. As she did this Link could feel her tongue on his neck, on his lips and against his own tongue again. Link could feel his arms go weak at her actions and rested his hands on her arms. She tightened her arms around him, pulling his hips into her. What Zelda wanted was to know was if she was getting the response she wanted as her tongue intertwined with his in their heated kiss. She indeed got the response she wanted…Zelda could feel a painfully hard arousal pressing into her abdomen. Zelda felt herself momentarily breathless as she pulled her lips away from Link's and rested her head against the wall behind her. She was panting more from lust than breathlessness she concluded as she felt Link's lips work their way below her collarbone. She put her hand on his head and lifted his eyes to hers.

"Come on…let's go to our room." Zelda said softly. Link shook his head yes. He really couldn't find words right now. Finally, after what seemed like minutes he responded.

"I'll tell Darunia." His voice was so desperate and pleading. Zelda followed him back into the banquet hall. Link had to snap out of his lustful state long enough to coherently talk to Darunia. He searched the room for him and found him near the entrance to the banquet hall speaking to some other gorons.

"LINK! CAN I GET YOU SOMETHING?" Darunia asked,

"Actually Darunia, I'm ready to take Zelda to bed. I MEAN….." Link hoped to god Darunia was too distracted by the other gorons to hear him correctly. "I mean Zelda…she….she's tired….she's ready…you know to go to bed….to go to sleep…she's ready to go to sleep….to not stay awake at all!" Link tried to make this sound convincing even though he knew he had really messed this conversation up. Fortunately, Darunia was a bit slow and he thought nothing of his request to retire for the evening.

"CERTAINLY! CERTAINLY MY BROTHER! IT'S BEEN A GRAND EVENING! LISTEN, I ONLY HAD THE ONE GUEST QUARTERS FOR BOTH OF YOU, IS THAT A PROBLEM?" Darunia asked.

"No. No…no...no…that's not….that's not a problem at all…um….you know…I….won't sleep in the bed with her." Link laughed nervously. "I'll just…..I'll just sleep on the floor, I'll be fine!" Link could feel his face getting hot.

"VERY WELL! GET ZELDA AND I WILL LEAD YOU UP THE HILLSIDE!" Darunia said. Link did as he was instructed returning to Zelda and putting an arm around her.

"Let's go, Darunia is going to take us up the hillside." He guided her over to where Darunia was and they left the banquet hall. As they left the celebration behind the hillside path was quiet with the exception of the cool October air.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL EVENING BROTHER! IF YOU GET COLD TONIGHT THERE IS ANOTHER BLANKET IN THE CABINET IN YOUR ROOM." Darunia explained. It was truly a serene evening as they climbed higher and higher. The air grew cooler and began to wail lightly through the mountain crevices as the three of them came closer to the room. The world was now silent with the exception of the night air. The celebration could no longer be heard from this elevation. From up here the goron world below was a glowing paradise.

"THANK YOU FOR JOINING US TONIGHT. PLEASE COME HAVE BREAKFAST IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU WAKE. THE TIME MATTERS NOT."

"Thank you Darunia. The hospitality of you and your people is not surpassed." Zelda said graciously.

"Yes, thank you Darunia, good night." Link told him. Darunia turned to make his way down the hillside. But before he left, he had given Link the key to their room. He opened up the door revealing a most quaint torch lit room. Zelda followed him in and walked over to the open, glassless window and sat in the wide ledge. The gorons did not put glass in their windows because of their use of fire within their city. The open window allowed for excellent ventilation even though it also had certain disadvantages. Link had locked the door behind them

"Wow….oh my…come see…" Zelda was interrupted by the torch that illuminated the room being extinguished leaving the room black. However, soon the light of a large candle by the door replaced the bright fire's flame with subtle hues of its flicker.

"That's better…" Link said mostly to himself. "Just enough light. I'm sorry Zelda what were you saying?" Link asked opening up the cabinet and taking out two heavy blankets realizing that all that stood between them and the outside cold was a heavy burlap curtain. He unfolded them and laid them on their bed.

"Come look outside its…." She had turned her head to face him but she didn't finish her sentence when she saw how the candle's glow bounced off the walls of the room. She could only imagine how Link's bare skin would look in the soft amber light.

"What is it, baby?" Link asked her looking up from his completed task. She smiled.

"Come here." She said with outstretched arms. Link allowed her to take him in her open arms and pull him onto the ledge where she was sitting. "Look." Zelda whispered to him.

"It's beautiful, Zelda. Look at Goron City in all its glory." Link paused. "I've had a wonderful day with you today. Zelda rubbed her face against his.

"Are you ready to have a hot night with me?" Zelda asked barely audible as she pressed her lips into his neck. Link closed his eyes and let the weight of his body fall back into her as they leaned up against the thick edge of the cut out clay window.

"Oh Zelda." His mouth formed the words but no sound came out. He could feel her lips still on his neck and her hands moving slowly over his chest.

"Talk dirty to me." Link told her ever so softly. Zelda continued to let her hands roam him as she moved her lips barely off his neck. She whispered something in his ear. She paused and then whispered to him again. Link shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. Zelda whispered to him again as her hands caressed wherever she could touch. She watched him carefully noticing sweat forming on his forehead. She reached her fingers up to him and gently wiped it away trailing her fingers down his cheek. Zelda worked one hand underneath his lightweight shirt.

"Do I…make you sweat, darling?" she asked him not truly wanting an answer. She continued to creep her hand up his chest intentionally pulling his shirt up as she made her way up to his arm. Then, he would be forced to help her out by taking it off the rest of the way. Now that she had his shirt off she let her lips roam from his neck to his shoulder.

"Zelda…I want to…" Zelda cut his weak voice off.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh…." She turned his face to meet her lips. Link wasn't certain how she did it and not even Zelda was positive how she did it with such grace but she traded him places in the wide window ledge. Now she was on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. She let her body sink down onto him as he pulled her shoulders toward him so she would relax her weight onto him. Now, it was Link's turn to put his hands on her…the only difference was that he could reach more than she could. But there was a bit of a problem…this ledge wasn't wide enough to get a hold of her the way Link wanted to. He would have to move her. He buried one hand into her long dark hair.

"Stand up, baby…I can undress you easier in our bed." Link told her. Zelda smiled as she rose up from him and her long brunette hair fell around her face. Link pulled the thick burlap curtain over the open space and pinned it accordingly with the hook that was in the wall. Zelda walked over to their warm bed with nothing but the soft candlelight to guide her. Link wasted no time pushing her back into the pillows and pulling her shirt up over her head. The next thing Zelda felt was Link's body over hers, his hand on her bra and his tongue in her mouth. The intensity made her body writhe against him and the feeling of her hips pushing against his aching manhood did nothing to leave reason for either of them to keep their clothes on much longer. Zelda slid her hands down his body until she got her fingers underneath the elastic in his pants. She would struggle now to get them down any farther because she simply couldn't reach that far. Zelda grabbed Link's arm from her breast and forced it down to his pants so that he would help her out. He did exactly as he was instructed. So now, here was Link before her completely undressed. Zelda swore she could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of his unbelievable body. Sure, she had seen it before like this but tonight was different…she had been away from him for two weeks too long and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Link locked his eyes with Zelda's as she felt his hands around her back and felt her bra come off and hit the floor.

"Keep going…" she begged of him. Like he was REALLY going to stop now!? Zelda felt Link's hands on her breasts. She sighed and wished he would never move his hands, but at the same time she wanted him to tear everything off of her that was still covering her. Zelda could feel herself soaking wet between the legs. Just as Link began to work his hands underneath her pants Zelda lost control and grabbed his shoulders. She wanted to trade places with him. She didn't waste any time shoving him hard in the place where she was laying. What he felt next made him cry out and grab the covers beside him with both hands. Zelda watched his reaction. From her point of view it was exactly what she wanted to see…and it was her cue to keep her mouth wrapped around his cock. Link buried weak hands into Zelda's soft hair. He tried without success to pull her hair off her neck on top of her head. Zelda could hear Link gasp and quickly pull her chin up. She rested her head on his abdomen and watched him carefully. He didn't have to explain…she knew he was close…too close. Zelda could hear him sigh again. She decided to do the work for him and take the rest of her clothes off. Link took her in his arms and traded her places. She could feel him push her thighs apart. The real question now was which would last longer…the candle in the corner or Zelda?


	4. At Hyrule Palace

It was the wee hours of the morning. The sun hadn't even shown itself yet. Link opened his eyes wearily to the sound of howling wind outside. He noticed that the burlap curtain was flapping somewhat against the ledge. The wind must have been blowing hard outside. Hr also noticed that the candle he had lit the night before had burnt itself down. He laid his head back on his pillow but just as he began to close his eyes he also noticed that Zelda was lying beside him completely uncovered. He then realized the reason for this was because sometime during the night he had managed to steal all the blankets from her. Through his sleepy eyes and the very dim light he could see chill bumps covering her skin and he wondered why she hadn't woken up cold and woke him up to get the blankets back. He immediately readjusted the covers and threw the covers over Zelda. He rolled over to the point where his face was resting on her neck. Her skin was definitely cold to the touch so she had been uncovered for quite some time. He heard her whimper slightly. Once again, just as Link was about to drift back to sleep he heard her moan sweetly but what caught him off guard was the fact that he heard Zelda utter his name as she sighed.

"What, honey?" he whispered to her softly. However, Zelda didn't answer. "Zelda?" he said a little louder touching her shoulder. But then Link realized she was sound asleep since she didn't respond at all. It was obvious Zelda was caught up in a dream…she wasn't even aware that the wind was howling outside nor was she aware of anything else for that matter. Since Link clearly heard her unconsciously utter his name he could only hope that she was having the hottest dream of her life. Link laid his head on her neck again and drifted off to sleep again with the lullaby of the howling wind.

The dawn had finally broken over the horizon four hours later. Zelda opened her eyes only slightly to see pale morning light sneaking in through the openings in the burlap curtain. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She turned her face to look at Link. She could see his bare shoulder above the edge of their fleece blanket. It looked like he was still asleep. Zelda wanted to get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower…but she was so warm and comfortable right now that she hated to move. With arms over her head, she closed her eyes and tried to motivate herself to get up. She heard Link breathe heavily beside her. He turned around only to see Zelda's sleepy eyes half open.

"Good morning, darling." Link said to her quietly as he reached his arms out to her. She rolled over into his embrace and dug her fingers into his hair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Wonderfully." Zelda answered her voice a bit breathless and dreamy.

"Yeah, me too." Link answered her. "Are you sore?" She could feel Link's hand move down her body to her hip. Zelda smiled.

"Yes." She answered him tightening her arm around him. It was a fair enough question. She should have been. It wasn't like Link gave her everything she wanted to feel in two minutes. In fact, it took four times to wear them both out completely. Zelda was radiant this morning Her skin absolutely glowed and her brown eyes sparkled. Maybe it was because her hormones had been in a constant surge for twelve hours. Or maybe it because she had plenty of Link inside of her to savor. Whatever the case, Zelda could not have been anymore beautiful.

"You know, I know they are gorons and all…but I hope there are some clothes in that cabinet over there. I didn't plan this completely out. I didn't bring another change of clothes and I didn't tell you to bring anything else.

"Hmmm…that's a good point." Link also noticed that the wind outside was howling just as loudly as he had heard it earlier in the pre-dawn hours.

"It also sounds like it is going to be a cold ride home later today." Link told her.

"It may be but its okay. You can come stay with me at the palace, I'll keep you warm." Zelda told him pushing her other arm underneath Link.

"What?" Link, was surprised, he never ever got to stay with her at the palace. There was ALWAYS someone there: Impa, a horde of diplomats, Zelda's cousins, some important visitor or above all….her father.

"I told you…you're not the only one who's full of surprises. You're staying with me for a few days. No one's there. My father and Impa are gone, all the dignitaries have left. All that's there are a handful of guards." Zelda said. Link was definitely shocked and delighted beyond belief.

"Oh my god Zelda…this is…well this is huge! I can't believe…how long? How many days am I staying with you?" Link asked her with blue eyes ablaze. Zelda pushed her body up so that now she was hovering over him.

"Three days." She told him lowering her voice as if someone were listening. Zelda just watched Link for a moment. "Now, it's my turn to have some plans for you."

"You're going to make me kill a spider aren't you?" Link teased her. He reached for her to pull her body to the point where her shoulders were even with his. Zelda laughed. "No, no I know you Zelda. There has probably been a spider in your bathroom for the past week and you probably have it captured under a bowl and when we get to the palace you're going to be all 'Link go kill the spider in my bathroom it's huge!' Then I'll go in there and take the bowl off and it will be smaller than an ant." Link said to her trying not to laugh himself. Zelda gasped.

"I do NOT exaggerate spider size!" Zelda defended herself. "You'll adore what I have planned for you." Zelda reassured him. Link pushed her over to the point where he was now hovering over her.

"I love you." He told her seriously. He pushed her brunette hair away from her face.

"I love you too." Zelda said resting her fingers Link's lips. Zelda predicted he would lick her fingers the minute they came to rest there; and she was right.

"We should go have breakfast with the gorons." Zelda said not really wanting to move. Link laid down on top of her.

"Zelda…this means I get to hear Darunia...I mean don't get me wrong Darunia is great…but I'm just not ready for his whole Link! My brother! Was the princess good!? I made up that last part." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"Oh really? I couldn't have guessed that at all." Zelda said sarcastically holding Link's head in her hands. "Here…go. I need to see if I can even move." Zelda said shoving Link off of her. She pushed herself up but that was as far as she got at this point.

"Alright, we're in luck. Here, this won't fit you but it will work until we get home. Link disappeared into the shower. Zelda took the clothes that he gave her and she slowly got dressed. Hell, why should she even bother trying to take a shower now? It would take her forever and if she waited a little longer she could take a hot bath when she got home. Zelda got dressed and began to stand up…slowly.

"Crap!" Zelda said out loud. "I have to ride a freaking horse today!" She had just remembered that part of the equation. Once Link was out and dressed he appeared to be thinking of something.

"Hold on…" Link told Zelda watching her fold up their blankets. He unlocked their door and stepped outside but quickly returned.

"Okay, don't put those away, we need them to get down the hillside…it's um…its cold out there. Here…" Link grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped Zelda up in it.

"Wait a minute…shouldn't we pack?" Zelda asked noticing their stuff…well everywhere.

"Yes…yes we should I completely forgot about that part. We are not walking all the way back up here after breakfast." Link said completely forgetting about everything they had brought with them. It didn't take them long to stuff everything into the bags that they had brought with them on this trip. With blankets wrapped around them, it was now time for Link and Zelda to join Darbua and Darunia and however many other gorons for breakfast. Zelda gasped once outside but it wasn't form the cold wind.

"Whoa, this is what this place looks like in the daytime!?" she asked as they began down the mountainside.

"It's grand isn't it?" Link asked her.

"Yes, yes it's….well it's fabulous." Zelda said.

"Wait…why aren't you freezing out here? It is really cold and you're not miserable yet." Link wondered. Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"You're keeping me warm from the inside out." Zelda said keeping as straight of a face as she could.

"Oh my god I cannot believe you just said that!" Link said laughing at smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around her. The sights of Goron City in daylight were truly spectacular. It was amazing that these mountain dwellers were able to survive these rugged conditions. Zelda and Link came closer to where they had left the celebration the night before. They could see the flames of the goron fire torches blowing with the wind. It was a wonder that they didn't burn out. Before entering the hall where they had eaten dinner the night before Link stopped Zelda in their path. He stood in front of her as the air blew her hair everywhere and tried its best to tear her protective blanket from her. Link would have put his hands on her shoulders, but he was wound up in his own blanket. He got close to her to kiss her.

"You are so beautiful and so perfect. I can't wait to have breakfast with you." Link told her. Zelda smiled all over making her face even more radiant than it already was.

"You spoil me. You shouldn't do that I might start thinking I'm a princess or something." Zelda told him laughing.

"Come on you, let's go see what the gorons have made this morning." Link told her leading them back into the banquet hall. It didn't take long for either of them to be noticed by the gorons.

"LINK! MY BROTHER! DID YOU SLEEP! WELL!? COME! COME! HAVE BREAKFAST WITH ME!" Darunia bellowed standing up from the table and rushing over to Link.

"Darunia, yes…yes I slept well. Thank you for breakfast." Link told hinm before Darunia had a chance to shove anything in front of him.

"HERE! YOU AND THE PRINCESS SIT HERE! I'LL GET YOUR BREAKFAST!" Darunia shoved Link and Zelda into to chairs near him.

"Good morning, princess. I hope you rested well. You its…" the female goron stopped talking and was staring at Zelda.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. The goron smiled at her.

"Your eyes…you must be the happiest woman alive with eyes like those." She said to Zelda. Zelda shook her head.

"I am….I am." The female goron just giggled and went back to her breakfast after Zelda answered her.

"HERE! EAT PRINCESS! IF YOU WANT MORE JUST ASK!" Darunia said shoving a bowel in front of Link and Zelda. Link didn't waste any time starting in on breakfast. However, Zelda wasn't sure about this wretched looking stuff in the bowl before her. But there was no was she would disrespect the gorons.

"Link….Link what the hell is this?" Zelda asked looking at the bubbly goo.

"Oh….yeah…I was scared of it too the first time I ever had it. It's like oatmeal, only a little sweeter and the texture is grosser. But it's very good. It has cinnamon, some milk, some other crap, and its good when you dip the scone in it too." Link explained to her. Zelda thought the orange scone looked much safer, but she knew Link would never tell her to eat something that was sketchy…so she tasted the gooey mixture.

"Oh…that's good! I'm surprised!" Zelda said taking another bite of the porridge-looking stuff.

"I told you it was good." Link reassured her.

"LINK! YOU AND ZELDA ARE GOING TO HAVE A COLD TRIP HOME TODAY! DON'T WORRY THOUGH I WILL PREPARE YOU AND YOUR HORSE FOR THE JOURNEY!" Darbus said.

"Thank you Darbus, I did want to ask you about that this morning but it seems you've already thought it through."

"IT SEEMS THAT AUTUMN CAME IN STRONG LAST NIGHT. THE TIME HAS COME TO REALIZE THAT THE SWEET SUMMER DAYS ARE GONE AND SOON AUTUMN WILL TURN TO WINTER." Darbus said.

"You want some more tea?" Link asked Zelda standing up from the table to get himself more tea.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Zelda told him.

"PRINCESS! I HOPE YOUR STAY HAS MET YOUR EXPECTATIONS. YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR CITY!" Darbus told her.

"It's been wonderful, really. Thank you for letting us stay here." Zelda reassured him. Breakfast with the gorons didn't last much longer. Link and Zelda had a lot of traveling ahead of them and it was time to head for the stables to retrieve Epona.

"PLEASE! MY BROTHER! PRINCESS! COME WITH ME! DARBUS WILL PREPARE YOUR HORSE AND I WILL BEPARE YOUR CLOTHES!" Darunia said. Link and Zelda did as Darunia instructed and followed him to a room outside of the banquet hall.

"NOW, KEEP YOUR BLANKETS WITH YOU. DON'T WORRY YOU CAN TAKE THEM WITH YOU." Darunia said opening up a closet and taking out a pile of things. "I DON'T HAVE ANY WARMER CLOTHES , I'M SORRY. BUT I DO HAVE THESE CLOAKES YOU CAN TAKE WITH YOU." Darunia draped one of the cloaks over Links shoulders and tied it around him. He did the same for Zelda.

"THERE! NOW YOU WILL BE READY FOR THE TRIP! LET'S GO TO THE STABLES!" Darunia said. The other goron elders managed to catch up with the three of them and follow them to the stables. There stood Epona. Bridled up with a heavy cloth and saddle over her back.

"SHE'S A VERY SWEET HORSE BROTHER!" Darbus said.

"Yes, she's a good horse…the best actually." Link explained. Zelda looked at Epona nervously wondering how she was going to get on this horse with as little pain in her thighs as possible.

"Hi girl." Link was petting Epona's nose. He could hear her nicker at the sight of him. He took her brush out of the pack that was attached to her and brushed her mane to start. "What has she had to eat?" Link asked.

"MOSTLY GRAIN, BUT SHE ALSO HAD SOME VEGETABLES LAST NIGHT." Darbus said.

"Good, good." Link said working his way to her tail. He also checked her shoes to see if he needed to get her fitted again when they returned to Hyrule. Link finished up her coat and gave her a good pat on the back before putting her brush back. Epona's ears were forward and gentle when Zelda walked to the front of her to stroke her mane.

"Here, you can walk her outside." Link handed Zelda Epona's reigns. Zelda took her reigns to lead her outside. Epona walked close behind her. Once outside the stables, Zelda stopped to turn around but instead she felt Epona's nose in the back of her head and on her shoulder.

"Awww, she's happy." Zelda said stepping in front of Epona to drop the reigns and get ready to leave Goron City.

"I'm going to need your help if you know what I mean." Zelda said softly to Link.

"Of course, come here." Link answered her putting his hands around her hips. "You ready?" Zelda jumped up and Link lifted her up enough for her to get on Epona. Zelda cringed a little as she swung one leg over Epona's back. Link handed over one of the blankets to Zelda. Link got up behind her and took the other blanket from Darbus. He covered up before pulling Zelda back against him as far as she could.

"Darbus, Darunia…thank you so much. We hope to come see you and your people again sooner than later." Link told both of the goron leaders before he and Zelda began the trip back to Hyrule.

"BROTHER! PRINCESS! OUR DOOR IS ALWAYS OPEN TO YOU! BE CAREFUL ON YOUR JOURNEY HOME!" Link turned Epona toward the path that would lead them away from Goron City. Zelda turned and waved to Darbus, Darunia and the other goron elders as they slowly departed. It was going to be a long ride home but Link secretly was so excited for a few reasons: first, he would be able to hold Zelda up against him the entire way home which because of the normally limited time they had together, was a delight. Secondly, the fact that he was actually going home with her to the palace was more than he could ever ask for. It would make the ride home all the more exciting. Once out of the mountainous range it was them against the wind.

Link and Zelda had been traveling for nearly two hours and a half. Mother nature had not given them a break but the palace of Hyrule could be seen in the distance.

"We're almost home, darling." Zelda said.

"Do you think the gates will be down for us?" Link asked.

"They should be. I told the guards to leave them down until I returned."

"Is it okay to leave Epona in the corral? I would like for her to graze a little before she goes in for the night." Link wondered.

"Sure, there's a keeper there who will put her away tonight." Zelda said.

"He doesn't change shoes does he? Epona needs a new set."

"Yes, he'll do it. In fact he will probably do it before he leaves the stables tonight. I'll take Epona to the corral and tell the keeper what she needs. When we get inside the palace walls you go ahead inside. I just don't want him asking too many questions." Zelda explained.

"Alright, I'll meet you inside." Link said. It didn't take long for them to approach the gates of Hyrule's beautiful palace. Link handed the reigns over to Zelda and slid off Epona.

"Here, take my blanket too." Zelda said handing over her blanket as the wind whipped underneath her cloak. "Meet me downstairs." Zelda said leading Epona away to the corral. Once there, she told the keeper everything Epona needed. Zelda wanted to hurry back to the palace not only because her cloak was no longer giving her any protection from the cold but because she wanted to get into her hot bath.

"This is a beautiful horse. If you don't mind me asking you; whose horse is she? the keeper asked her.

"She belongs to Link but you know…I told him…you were the best at shoe replacement so I offered to bring her to you." Zelda thought fast and it was a good answer and mostly true.

"Anything else for her?" the keeper asked taking the saddle and bridle off Epona and handing Zelda the bags that were also attached to her.

"No, just her shoes and make sure she grazes." Zelda said getting ready to walk away.

"You want me to shampoo her?" the keeper asked.

"I guess you could do that. You have a good afternoon. I'm going in for the day." Zelda said pulling the cloak tighter around her.

"Good day Zelda, I'll have her ready tomorrow. Please tell Link to come by so he can see her new shoes. I want to make sure he's pleased with them." The keeper said. Zelda smiled.

"I will." Zelda answered knowing that she needed to walk away or the keeper would talk to her the rest of the day if he could. She hurried back to the palace. Once inside she was relieved to be in the warmth of the castle walls.

"Your bath is ready for you." Link told her taking her in his arms.

"Thank you." Zelda said holding on to him.

"You go take your bath. I'm going to go boil some water to make some stew." Link said.

"No, you don't have to do that." Zelda said.

"No, let me. You'll like it. I promise. Go take your bath." Link kissed her deeply before letting her go upstairs.

"I won't be long." Zelda said reassuring Link that she would join him in the kitchen soon.

"Alright." Link said smiling at her. He was so happy with her, more than he could ever portray to her. Truly, there was nothing in the world more serene, more pure, more divine than peace in Hyrule.


End file.
